The Angel Pirates
by onepiece4eva2
Summary: The Naruto, FMA, and Strawhat groups had been dead for a while. They were resting in peace until Truth decided to mix things up. Now time has been reset and thirteen lucky people get to be reborn in a new world with new identities.
1. Prologue

**Well, this is the new story. Hope you like it. Damn. I'm trying to copy what I wrote so far, but this damn thing won't let meSorry about not updating for so long, but I was busy. Anyway,I looked over the story and decided to just rewrite everything. Jessica will no longer be paired with Ace. That's final. Or is it? Disclaimer: I only own my OCs! Nothing else!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

** Prologue **

Two group of people sat in some sort of auditorium. An isle, leading up to a stage, separated them. The entire place was stark white with gold and silver.

"Where are we?" A young man with spiky blond hair, azure blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks wonders out loud in confusion.

"It's a mystery~!" A young woman with messy raven hair, large chocolate eyes, a scar under her left eye, and a straw hat replies happily.

"Who're you?" The blond asks. "I'm Monkey D. Kazuki!" The raven-haired girl chirps. "Former King of the Pirates!"

"I'm Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." The blond grins. "Former Hokage."

"Hey, Gaki." A white-haired man calls to Naruto. "Long time no see."

"Ero-sensei?!" Naruto exclaims in shock.

"Hey, Anchor." A redhead man with three scars across his left eye smiles warmly at Kazuki.

"Shanks!" Kazuki grins brightly at the older man.

Everyone starts conversing and introducing themselves across the isle as more people arrive. A third group suddenly appears in between the two groups. Only eight people sat there.

"What the hell?!" A blond young woman with gold eyes yells angrily. "Oi, Truth! What's the big idea?!"

"Calm down, Fullmetal." A man with spiky raven hair, opaque eyes, and white gloves with symbols on them smirks at the blond. "Don't get your panties in a twist."

"That's no way to speak to a lady!" A blond man with a swirly eyebrow yells at the black haired man.

"Settle down, settle down." The outline of a figure appears on the stage. "You have all been gathered here for a reason."

"Who're you?!" Kazuki asks.

"I go by many names." The figure begins. "You may call me Truth, the World, or even God. I am one and I am all. And I am you. You are gathered here because I have chosen to give all of you second chances."

"What does-"

"No interrupting." A plate of metal forms over Kazuki's mouth so she can't speak. "You are about to be shown thirteen different people. These thirteen will be reborn in your world. Each of you will choose one to train before they are reborn, but there is no limit to the number of people that can train one person. Stay quiet and enjoy the show."

A screen is lowered down and the show begins as the lights go out.

**[SCENE CHANGE »» A HIGH SCHOOL] **

Jessica sits in the corner across from her friends, but still out of sight. Stephanie, Remington, Steven, Tyler, Genesis, Morgan, Ralph, Vivian, and Monica were at their usual spot by the school library.

"When the fuck is she going to be here?" Remington says. "She's always late."

"I've been here." Jessica smirks at her friends. "You just couldn't see me."

"You were over there reading porn again weren't you?" Stephanie mirrors the smirk.

"No!" Jessica's face turns red. "I was -"

"Hey, Jessica!" Danielle comes over to the group.

"I thought you'd never get here." Ralph comments.

"New bus driver." Danielle shrugs.

"Guess who." Nick appears.

"Holy shit!" Stephanie and Jessica say simultaneously.

"I thought you were being home schooled." Remington remarks.

"Not anymore." Nick grins at the group.

"Yes!" Jessica shouts enthusiastically. "You've escaped the warden and the gang's almost complete!"

"We're not a gang!" Remington protests.

"Yes we are." Jessica replies. "And I'm the leader."

"Like hell." Most of the group answer.

Jessica sits back in the corner and pouts at her friends. Damon comes out of nowhere.

"What're'ya doing here?" Stephanie asks, confused.

"Mom enrolled me here."He begins. "Now you won't be bored."

"Hey!" Jessica protests. "I'm the one who brings the fun!"

"No, you create chaos wherever you go." Danielle says.

"That's my job!" Stephanie looks mock offended. "Jessica's job is to . . .huh. I don't know what her job is."

"I start the fires." Jessica grins. " and raid the bookstores and Stores while Remington distracts the zombies."

"You're the sacrifice to the zombies, bitch." Remington replies to Jessica.

"Monica." Jessica turns to her. "Please put your boyfriend in his place."

"Will you guys stop it already?" Monica sighs and rolls her eyes. "You two argue all the time."

"We're fighting over you." Jessica grins slyly at Monica.

"I choose Remington." Monica automatically says.

"Why doesn't she love me?!" Jessica says dramatically, hitting her head against the wall. "Owww. Didn't think that through."

The rest of the group laughs. Jessica smirks and puts her arms around Danielle.

"That's okay." Jessica says. "I still have Danielle."

"You've never had me." Danielle's comment makes Jessica pull away and pout at her.

"Why don't you just go bother someone else?" Remington remarks.

Hurt flashes in Jessica's eyes, but she covers it with a bright smile.

"Deal with it." Jessica retorts.

"Do you want me to kick your ass?" Remington says.

"Try it and I'll kick your ass." Stephanie steps in.

"Back off." Tyler wraps an arm around Jessica's waist.

Jessica lets out an 'eep!' and moves away from him, her face red.

"Hey!" Stephanie warns Tyler. "Quit harassing Jessica!"

"Is he still doing that?" Genesis asks.

"Of course he is." Morgan states bluntly. "He wants to get in her pants."

Jessica looks very uncomfortable with the idea.

"Tyler." Stephanie says darkly. "You come near Jessica and I'll castrate you with a plastic spoon."

"That's right." Vivian steps next to Stephanie. "Back off my sister."

"You guys!" Jessica chirps happily.

The bell rings, signaling the opening of the library.

**[SCENE CHANGE «« THE AUDITORIUM] **

A picture of each of the thirteen people appear on the screen with their names under them and the figure of the outline rematerializes.

"When I call a name and you want to train that person, raise your hand." Truth begins. "Jessica."

Jiraiya, Kakashi, Luffy, Shanks, Izumi, Zoro, Shikamaru, Mustang, Ed, and Gai raise their hands.

"What a turn out." Truth chuckles. "Stephanie."

Tenten, Usopp, Wiper, Naruto, and Riza raise their hands.

"Danielle."

Lee, Kiba, Alphonse, and Shino raise their hands.

"Genesis."

Sakura and Temari.

"Monica."

Hinata and Kurenai.

"Vivian."

Sanji and Thatch.

"Tyler."

Asuma, Robin, and Ace.

"Remington."

Law, Olivia, and Kid.

"Nick."

Franky, Brook, Winry, and Kankuro.

"Morgan."

Anko, Gaara, and Scar.

"Damon."

Neji, Marco, and Choji.

"Ralph."

Nami and Ino.

"Steven."

Tsunade and Chopper.

"Hmmm. . . Well you're going to be meeting your student shortly. Each trainer shall train their respective student independently at a location of your choice." Truth informs them. "Good luck."

* * *

**That's it for now. Hope you liked it. Review or PM me. I'm sorry, but I won't be writing about the training. I might do flashbacks. Okay, pairings. Monica/Remington , Genesis/Ace, Danielle/Usopp, Vivian/Sanji, Kazuki(femLuffy)/ Zoro, FemEd/?, Tyler/Nami. That's all I have figured out so far. Who else should be paired together? Who should I pair with Ed? Should I pair Jessica(Toshiko) with Marco, Law, Kakashi, Mustang, or someone else? Thanks for reading! Yes! Next chapter! I think you'll like it. Disclaimer: I own my OCs only. And the idea. Well actually, I don't, since you can't own ideas. Damn. Just PM or review if you want to use the idea. **


	2. Chapter 1 Childhood

**Yes! Next chapter! I think you'll like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own my OCs only. And the idea. Well actually, I don't, since you can't own ideas. Damn. Just PM or review if you want to use the idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Childhood**

"Come on, push!" A nurse encouraged the woman giving birth.

"Aaarrrgggghhhh!" The woman shouted in pain and obeyed.

"It's a girl!" The nurse said happily, handing the newborn to her mother.

The baby girl had teal hair like her mother, but it was wavy like her father's. Her big vermilion eyes stared at the new mother with strange awareness, as if she understood what was going on. Etsuko D. Maki, former Admiral of the Navy, had a look of pure joy on her face as she stared down at her daughter. It was then that Maki saw something strange. A pure white angel looked as if it were tattooed onto the base of her throat.

"My little angel." The woman whispered. "Etsuko D. Toshiko. You'll be stronger than me or your father."

"Does he know?" A nurse asks politely. "The father, I mean."

"No." Maki shakes her head sadly. "He left before I knew."

"Who is the father, anyway?" The nurse questions. "If I might ask."

"That would be best left a secret." Maki informs her.

"Maki!" Garp breaks through a wall. "Did it go well?!"

"Garp!" Maki shouts angrily. "Stop breaking things! I never asked you to come here!"

"Awwww. . . ." Garp cries anime tears. "You're so mean."

"Don't put so much stress on her." The doctor enters the room. "She won't regain her true strength for at least six years, due to that cursed fruit she ate."

"What's her name?" Garp bounces back.

"Etsuko D. Toshiko." Maki has a warm smile on her face.

"Can I train her?!" Garp asks enthusiastically.

"Hmmm. . ." Maki looks thoughtful. ". . . Maybe."

**TOSHIKO POV Age 5 **

I could remember everything. My old friends, family, the fruit that Truth gave me, and even the harsh training I went through. It helped me out. At the moment, I was too young to do a whole lot, but I vowed that I would get stronger and find my friends. It seemed like I was in a completely different world altogether. There were Marines and Pirates, the Grand Line and the Red Line. Apparently, everyone was monstrously strong. My mom trained me along with a funny old man named Garp. I called him Gramps.

"I think you're ready." Mom was sweating a little.

"Ready for what?" I panted.

We'd been training for six hours straight. I was sweating my butt off and out of breath. Mom took a deep breath, sat down, and patted the ground in front of her. Taking the hint, I collapse in the spot indicated.

"I have never uttered a word about my origins." She began. "But you're my daughter, and have inherited my unique ability. I have a Kekkai Genkai, which is a bloodline limit, meaning you can only use that specific power if you're born with it. Our Kekkai Genkai is called Jundo no me. On top of training, I will teach you about chakra and how to matter your Kekkai Genkai. It will be a hundred times harder than your regular training with me or Garp combined. Are you up for it?"

"Of course." I give her a look of determination.

[£^^~Three Years Later~^^£]

"This is yours now." Mom hands me her Nodachi. "You've gotten much stronger. I'm proud of you."

"I'll carry it everywhere! . . . Hey, Mom?" I work up the courage to ask her the question I've been dying to ask. "Would. . .Would you be upset if I wanted to be a pirate?"

"No." She chuckles. "You should do what makes you feel the freest. Don't doubt yourself. And never , never . . .give up on the people you care about. Don't fight unless you have to. And when you do fight . . . .give it all you got! And remember to enjoy life, there's plenty of time to be dead."

I clutch my new sword in my arms, beaming at my mom. It's like there was no end to how cool she was.

"Come on." Mom puts a hand on my shoulder. "We need to -"

"THIS IS THE MARINES!" A voice boomed. "WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! FORMER ADMIRAL ETSUKO D. MAKI! AND WE KNOW ABOUT THE DEMON SPAWN! THE DAUGHTER OF SILVERS RAYLEIGH! SURRENDER NOW!"

"Toshiko." Mom speaks quietly. "Sneak out through the secret tunnel. Don't talk to anyone, don't look at anyone. There's a sailboat on the edge of the forest. Wait for dark to set sail. I put all of our chakra scrolls in the boat. Go. Now!"

She pushes me towards the entrance. Mom moves the rug and lifts up the trapdoor. I have no choice but to crawl in.

"You'll meet me at the ship, right?" I ask her. She just gives me a sad smile. I stare at her in horror.

"It's okay, Toshi-chan." Mom kisses me on the forehead. "I'm going to make things right."

She shuts the door on me. I stare at the door, frozen for a couple of seconds. Then my mind kicks in, making my legs carry me down the tunnel. Quickly, I climb out and hide. I still have a good view of home. My mom stands confidently in front of a group of Marines. The man in charge glares at her. He wears some kind of weird mask and has pinkish wavy hair. He suddenly pulls out a pistol and shoots her in the head.

"Mom. . ." The word comes out in a choked whisper.

Tears burn my eyes as they roll down my cheeks. I clutch my Nodachi tighter. Mom. She was dead. I briefly consider putting on my gloves, but quickly dismiss the idea. Gritting my teeth, I turn and run from the scene. She told me to run, so I will. Charging in there and getting myself killed wouldn't get her back. I wouldn't let her death be in vein. Suddenly, I hit a wall. I look up. Shit. It's not a wall. It's a person. He has sort of wavy dark hair, cold eyes, a strangely styled black beard, and towers over me.

"Child." He says coldly. "What's your name?"

"Toshiko." I tell him.

"Would you happen to be Etsuko D. Toshiko?" He asks.

"Yes." I grit my teeth and give him a defiant look.

He stares at me for a moment before attacking. Luckily, I close my right eye as he slashes me with. . . claws?! There's going to be a scar there, I know it. Blood trails down my face. I pull my glove on and snap. While he's on fire, I make my escape.

[£^^~Cut To~^^£]

As fast as I can, I push the boat into the water and sail away. I cast a small genjustsu on my boat so the Marines can't see me. Then I clean and bandage the right side of my face. My eyes sting as salty tears roll down my face. I stare at my former home until it disappears from view.

"I promise." I say out loud. "I promise, mom, that I will take down the World Government."

[£^^~Cut To~^^£]

I sigh as I lean over the side of the boat and play with the water. I hadn't seen dry land for a while now. My food was gone and I didn't even eat half as much as I normally did. To pass the time, I water walked and trained on the water. I was too bored to do that at the moment. Instead, I passed the time with a song.

_A man came across this old tower one day  
It was straight like from a book he once read  
He lifted his head up and saw this young lady  
And here's what the lady said: _

_"Moi je m'appelle Mademoiselle Noir  
Et comme vous pouvez le voir ja ne  
Souris, ne ris, ne vis  
Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit" _

_The man was so scared,  
he could only run away  
He ran to the town and then said  
"I just saw a lady with the longest dark hair And I think she's a living dead!"  
The people, so scared, took their guns and their swords  
And they ran to the tower and then  
They saw the pale lady and felt a great fear  
When they heard how she said it again: _

_"Moi je m'appelle Mademoiselle Noir  
Et comme vous pouvez le voir ja ne  
Souris, ne ris, ne vis  
Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit" _

_The people, they knew what this all was about  
She was clearly a demon from hell  
They decided to set her long hair on fire  
In the end, it would burn her as well  
But the lady was no demon, she was a lonely soul  
Just like in the book they once read  
Still waiting for her prince while her hair was on fire  
And one last time she said: _

_"Moi je m'appelle Mademoiselle Noir  
Et comme vous pouvez le voir ja ne  
Souris, ne ris, ne vis  
Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit" _

An island comes into view as my song ends.

"Sweet!" I begin to row over. "An island! I hope they have food."

I recast the genjustsu after tying the boat to a tree. It'd probably be best not to find a dock. As I walk along the edge of the island, I see a small fishing boat sailing towards a much larger ship. The small boat has a black flag with crossbones behind an 'S' waving in the breeze. Then I catch sight of who's on the larger ship.

"A Celestial Dragon." I growl.

Concentrating chakra into my feet, I race across the water and land lightly on the fishing boat.

"Who the hell are you?!" A boy with curly blond hair, a top hat, and dark blue eyes yells angrily.

"The person who's gonna save your life." I answer. "You see that ship? It's a Celestial Dragon's ship."

"Nani?!" The boy pales.

I grab his arm and hop off his little boat. Then I rush back to shore. We get there just as his boat goes up in flames. He's clutching his hat tightly.

"My name is Etsuko D. Toshiko." I inform him.

"I'm Sabo." He responds. "Why. . . Why did you save me?"

"I'm not on the best terms with the World Government." I smirk at him. "The only thing stopping me from burning down that ship is the fact that I'm not close to strong enough to take on an Admiral."

"Well. . . " Sabo looks thoughtful. "How about you follow me? You can meet my brother and sister."

"I don't know. . " I weigh my options. "I'm not really comfortable around strangers."

"You seem pretty comfortable with me." Sabo chuckles. "I think you'll fit right in."

"Thank you." I smile brightly at him. "I haven't eaten in a while, so be prepared."

[£^^~Cut To~^^£]

Sabo leads me to a cabin out in the woods. The sound of crying drifts over to us. I exchange a look with Sabo. We quickly enter the cabin. A . .woman? with curly hair cries and blows her nose into a napkin while a girl with messy raven hair, large chocolate eyes, a scar under her left eye, and a straw hat is bawling as well. A boy Sabo's age with wavy dark brown hair, freckles, and light brown eyes sheds tears silently.

"What's with the water works?" Sabo asks.

They immediately stare at him with dropped jaws. Then they all tackle him in a hug. I have to take a step back to avoid them.

"We thought you were dead!" The girl yells.

"I almost was." Sabo's words make everyone stop.

"What happened?" The . . .woman?. . takes a seat.

"This is Toshiko." Sabo gestures and they finally notice me. "She saved me."

"Hi." I grin with my Nodachi resting on my shoulder. "Nice to meet you."

"Whoa!" The girl has stars in her eyes. "Your hair is so cool! I'm Kazuki, by the way. Future King of the Pirates!"

"Sweet." My grin widens. "Wanna be Allies? I'm gonna take down the World Government."

All of their jaws drop and eyes bug out, except the girl's. This pleases me, since I don't usually shock people.

"Will you join my pirate crew?" Kazuki asks excitedly.

"No way." I shake my head. "I'm gonna be Captain of my own crew. But like I said, we can form an Alliance."

"Sounds good!" Kazuki chirps. "Ace, Sabo! You'll be part of it too, right?!"

"Yeah, sure." Sabo and the boy, Ace, answer.

"How did you get that scar?" The curly orange-haired person asks.

"Got into a fight." I shrug simply. "Jerk ambushed me."

"Well. . ." The person huffs. "I guess you can stay with us. I'm Dadan."

_"Is Dadan a man or a woman?"_ I whisper to Sabo.

Sabo starts laughing his ass off. I pout at him and my face turns red.

"Thank you for letting me stay." I say to Dadan, my face still red.

[£^^~A Few Months Later~^^£]

"Toshiko! Toshiko!" Sabo, Ace, and Luffy ran into the house yelling.

I drop a plate, making it shatter on the ground.

"Kuso!" I cuss. "What?! You guys scared the hell outta me!"

They were panting and sweaty when they reached the room. Sabo held a piece of paper in his hand.

"What's that?" I ask innocently.

Sabo unravels it, showing a . . . . . Bounty poster. My bounty poster. I had a harsh expression on my face as I snapped my fingers, flames shot out, and blood poured from a gash on my face. I was wanted dead or alive for . . . 90,000,000£?!

"What the hell?!" I stare, horrified by the picture.

"That's what we want to know." Ace gives me a look of complete seriousness. "Why would you get such a high bounty when your eight?"

I sigh and begin to tell them about what happened before I came here.

[£^^~Cut To~^^£]

_"You're like me. . . "_ Ace whispers.

"Oh, shit!" Sabo suddenly yells. "You better stay hidden when Gramps shows up then. He checks on us all the time."

"Then why hasn't he been here?" I give him a confused look.

"Maybe he's looking for you." Kazuki grins happily.

I just shrug. He should've been there to protect mom. There's no way I want to see him. Not so soon, anyway.

"I can just wait in the tree house till he leaves, right?" It's more of a statement than a question.

"Probably." Sabo agrees.

"Come on, then."Ace gestures to the door. "Let's train."

[£^^~Seven Years Later~^^£]

Kazuki and I had gotten a decent amount of curves over the years,well I had, but Kazuki was still growing. Possibly. We watched as Sabo and Ace sailed off to begin their journey. Suddenly, they started yelling about something.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kazuki asks innocently.

"Who knows." I shrug.

[£^^~ A month Later ~^^£]

Kazuki and I layed on the hill, breathing the warm, salty air. A thought suddenly intruded our happy moment.

"Kazuki!" I sit up so fast my head spins a little. "You have to promise me something."

"Huh?" Kazuki sits up at a much slower pace. "What?"

"When you set sail, you have to disguise yourself as a man." I give her a dead serious look. "If you don't, Ace and Sabo will try to keep you under their supervision 24/7. You won't be able to go on any cool adventures."

"What?!" Kazuki cries out in shock. "I promise! But wait. Do I have to pretend forever?"

"No." I inform her. "Only until we meet up again. Okay?"

"Yosh!" Kazuki grins and fist-bumps me.

[£^^~ Eleven Months Later~^^£]

I stood in a decent sized fishing boat as I waved goodbye to my little sister. She grinned happily at me. There was some kind of package in her hands.

"I found it near the tree house." Kazuki threw the package to me. "It's a going away present."

"Toshi-chan!" Makino rushes up to us, panting, with something in her hand as well. "I got you something!"

I grabbed it with my free hand. It was a black strap for my Nodachi tied to a violet Captain's jacket. I put the strap and sword on first, followed by the jacket. They fit perfectly. I had the jacket placed over my shoulders, but left my arms out. The hilt of my Nodachi poked out of the left side.

"Thank you!" I yell as the wind pushes my boat away from the shore. "I'll see you on the Grand Line, Kazuki!"

* * *

** And it's outta here! Hope you liked it. Toshiko actually will meet some of the future Strawhat Pirates, by the way. Not all of them though. Before reaching the Grand Line, she has to make a pit stop. Can you guess where? Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I'm thinking about having Toshiko recruit some Akatsuki members. What do you think? I'm thinking maybe Itachi, Tobi/Obito, Deidara, and Kisame.**


	3. Chapter 2 Old Friends, New Nakama

**Hell yeah! Already back! I felt like I should kinda explain her bounty. Just think about it: Robin got a bounty at a young age simply because she could read the poneoglyph. Toshiko, is not only the daughter of Silvers Rayleigh, but was also able to escape from CP9's strongest fighter. So there's the explanation. Oh, and she only got past him because she kinda took him by surprise with her flame alchemy**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs**

* * *

** Chapter 2 Old Friends, New Nakama**

** ? POV **

I grab an order and make my way to the indicated table. I wore a black Lolita style maid outfit with my curly blue-violet hair cut to just a little past my shoulders. A sigh comes out of my mouth and I can't help but wonder when my friends were going to find me. As I walk to one of the tables, I see someone enter the restaurant. A young girl with long messy teal hair pulled lazily into a braid, large vermilion eyes with dark circles underneath them, rosy skin, angelic features, and a curvy figure. She wore an orange tank top, violet Captain's jacket with her arms not in the sleeves, baggy dark green pants tucked into almost knee high combat boots, a violet sash with a Nodachi that's much taller than she is, and three small silver hoops at the top of each ear. The thing that draws my attention the most, however, is the Angel birth mark at the base of her throat.

**TOSHIKO POV**

The restaurant is a lot friendlier than I expected. A maid walks over to take my order. Her amber eyes bore into mine. Then I notice the star at the base of her throat.

[***Flashback***]

_Twelve of my friends and I sat in the first row of a theater. A pure white being outlined by shadow was on the stage. Truth. The thing had chosen us to try to make three different worlds better. Apparently, Truth was able to combine those same three. We were here now to receive a mark that would identify us, to help us recognize each other. _

_Me - Angel_

_ Stephanie - Demon_

_ Damon - Butterfly _

_Ralph - Cat _

_Danielle - Flower_

_ Vivian - Star_

_ Remington - Scythe _

_Monica - Peace _

_Genesis - Lipstick _

_Morgan - Skull and crossbones _

_Tyler - 'no' symbol _

_Steven - Happy face _

_Nick - Radioactive symbol_

[***End Flashback***]

Vivian. I grin at her.

"Hi." I say. "I'm Toshiko."

"Nice to meet you." She replies with a smirk. "My name's Kiyoko."

"I only stopped for supplies, but I guess I'm getting a new nakama now too." I remark.

"You're a pirate?" Kiyoko is shocked at first, but then she just rolls her eyes. "I figured you would be. It's not that surprising."

"You're joining." I inform her.

"I know." She laughs. "After all, I'm one of the only three responsible ones in our group."

"What?!" I give her a shocked look. "I can be responsible! . . . When I want to . . . "

Kiyoko raises an eyebrow at my outburst.

"Only if it's something really serious." Kiyoko finally said.

"After I buy some supplies, we'll go." I tell her.

"Alright, I'll talk to Zeff-Sensei and say my goodbyes." Kiyoko nods.

** KIYOKO POV **

Zeff was cooking something when I walked in.

"Zeff-Sensei." I call to him. "I quit. An old friend of mine is here and I'm going with her."

"It's about time one of you two left." Zeff grinned warmly at me. "But I have to say, I was hoping Bean sprout would be the first to go."

"Did ya tell him?" Toshiko walked right in.

"Yes." I say before glaring at her. "And you can't just come in here as you please. Apologize to Zeff-Sensei."

"Sorry, Zeff-sama." Toshiko gives him an apologetic smile. "I'm Etsuko D. Toshiko, the Captain of the Angel Pirates. As of now, Kiyoko is my first mate and cook. She's in safe hands, so you don't have to worry. Also, I - "

"I'll give you some supplies on the house." Zeff interrupts her.

"Nooo!" Sanji runs into the room, tears pouring down his face. "My beautiful Kiyoko! Why would you leave me?!"

_"Who's that?"_ Toshiko whispers to me.

"Toshiko, this is Sanji. Sanji, this is my Captain, Toshiko." I announce.

"Captain?!" Sanji squawks. "You're leaving to be a pirate?!"

I was surprised that he hadn't noticed Toshiko standing there yet. Sanji was such a womanizer, it made me sick sometimes. And then Sanji did something that took me completely off guard. He took both of my hands in his own and got down on one knee.

"I swear." Sanji began. "When, not if, I see you again, I'm going to ask you on a proper date."

My face burned a dark crimson as I stood there, stunned.

"You - You . ." I stuttered.

"Baka!" Zeff-Sensei kicked Sanji in the face. "Gather some supplies for them!"

"Fine, crap Geezer!" Sanji yelled. "I'll get them! But only for Kiyoko chwan!"

[£^^~Cut To~^^£]

**TOSHIKO POV **

The guy, Sanji, loaded supplies into our small boat. I stood on the deck while Kiyoko said her goodbyes.

"Just you wait!" Kiyoko shouted, pumping a fist into the air while tears of joy streamed down her face. "I'm going to find the All Blue!"

"Before or after we take down the damned World Government?" I call to her cheerfully.

"Wha-! Isn't that 'Hell's Angel' Silvers D. Toshiko?!" One of the chefs yell.

I walk off to the kitchen area as the ship departs. My little sister's gifts sat on the table. One was a soft, gray bomber hat. I scooped it up and pulled it onto my head. The other was a miniature dagger on a silver chain necklaces with an Angel symbol on the front of the black case and on the blade.

"Where exactly are we going?" Kiyoko asked, entering the room.

"We're going to visit the Elemental Nations." I inform her. "We'll be stopping at islands along the way, of course."

"The Elemental Nations?" Kiyoko seemed puzzled. "Why? Aren't they isolated from the World Government?"

"Yes, they are." I nod. "My mom was from there. I found in her notes that she had a little sister, however, my mother was the only one to inherit the family Kekkai Genkei. After the family broke up, my mom ended up drifting out to sea on a ship and her sister ended up in some hidden village. Leaf, I think."

"Do you even know her name?" Kiyoko asked.

"It's something Rin." I say.

"Wait! Did you just say your mom is from the Elemental Nations?!" Kiyoko shouted incredulously.

"Hold on. Back up a minute." I hold up a hand. "How do you know about the Elemental Nations? It's not exactly public knowledge. Not even the W. G. knows about it."

"Zeff-Sensei used to be a pirate." Kiyoko explained. "His ship ended up there on accident. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember where it was."

"That's because it's in an uncharted part of the sea." I tilt my head back to look at the clouds. "Since the East Blue is considered the weakest of the Blues, the W. G. never bothered to chart all of it. Lazy on top of being so freaking corrupt."

"I see you still don't really like cuss." Kiyoko chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah. . . " I smile and wave a hand at her comment.

[£^^~Cut To~^^£]

**? POV**

I lounged on the beach, watching the ocean. Today seemed like a lazy day. The wind gently ruffled my hair.

"Oi, Kouki!" My fraternal twin brother, Manabu, ran down the beach and skidded to a stop next to me.

"Sup, bro?" I smirk at him.

"Can't you see that?!" He pointed to something off in the distance.

"Oh, hey." I notice what he's pointing at. "There's a ship."

"Can you take this a little more seriously?" Manabu sweat-dropped.

"Nah." I stood up and rolled my shoulders. "I'm too badass to worry about it."

**TOSHIKO POV **

"Ummm. ." Kiyoko looked out at the island we were heading towards. "You see those two just standing there, right?"

"Yep!" I chirp happily. "They look like they need their butts handed to 'em!"

"Right. . ." Kiyoko sweat-drops.

The boat slowly but surely brushed across the sand. I hopped off and approached the two with a cheery smile. They were the same height and had the same lanky type of build. One had blue hair styled like an afro, bright orange eyes, and a butterfly birthmark on the base of his throat. The other spiky dark red hair, forest green eyes, and a cat birthmark in the same place.

"Yo!" I give them a two finger salute. "Sup' my home-fries?"

Both boys sweat-drop at my greeting.

"Some things never change." The red head grins.

"You're as crazy as ever." The blue haired guy chuckles.

"Why thank you." I give them a mock-bow. "I am now known as Etsuko D. Toshiko. This is my first mate, Kiyoko."

"I'm Hiraku Kouki." The blue haired guy introduces himself with a grin. "And this is Hiraku Manabu. I take it you're a pirate?"

"It's not like I had a choice." I sigh. "There's no way in hell all thirteen of us could get together without starting something. Especially Stephanie. Or whatever her name is now. Besides, we will be the ones to bring this corrupt government to it's knees."

"That'll be pretty hard to pull off." Manabu sighs in exasperation.

"Sounds like fun." Kouki grins.

"So you're joining?" Kiyoko asks them.

"Why are you asking them?" I give her a confused look. "They don't have a choice in the matter."

Manabu and Kouki seemed a little annoyed at my remark, but didn't say anything.

"Come on." Manabu waves us up the hill. "Let's get something to eat."

"We're gonna have to say goodbye to our parents and friends before we set sail with you." Kouki informs us.

**KOUKI POV **

I wasn't the only one who was surprised at how much food Toshiko packed away. She ate enough for ten starving men. Kiyoko didn't seem as shocked though. It didn't take very long to get the town together. Our parents, Usopp, and the three kids named after food were at the front of the crowd. Toshiko stood on the right of me and Manabu while Kiyoko was on our left.

"What's this all about?" Our mom asked.

"Isn't that woman a wanted criminal?!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"We've gathered you all here. . ." Manabu stepped forward. " . . Is to say goodbye."

The crowd began to yell in indignation. Manabu raised a hand to silence them.

"We're gonna be pirates now!" I announce with a grin. "So this might be the last time we ever see each other."

"What are you talking about?" All eyes turn to Toshiko. "You can come back and visit after we take down the World Government."

The crowd gasps in horror.

"What'd I say?" Toshiko has a look of complete innocence on her face.

Kiyoko hooks her arm in Toshiko's and starts to run, dragging our new captain with her.

"Time to go!" Kiyoko yells to us as she runs.

I grin at share a look with Manabu before we follow after the other half of our crew.

**THIRD PERSON POV **

**[One Week Ago] **

"That bastards Waru has gone two far." A villager growled. "We have to do something!"

"Let's just ask -"

"No!" A man cuts another off. "Are you crazy?! Those two will just end up killing us too!"

"What else are we supposed to do?!" The first man demanded. "Just sit back and watch as that bastard kills more innocent people?!"

**TOSHIKO POV **

"When are we gonna get a real ship?" Kouki complained.

"When you take a shower." I smirk at him.

"Oi!" Manabu yells. "I see an island up ahead!"

"Oh yeah!" I grin and stand up. "This place looks like fun!"

The island in front of us was producing a dark and ominous aura. My head suddenly began to throb.

"Ow! Kuso!" I fall back onto my butt.

"Toshi-chan!" Kiyoko rushes to me. "What's wrong?!"

"You guys remember which fruit I ate, right?" I wince. "It was a mythical zoan called the Tenshi Tenshi no Mi. Or the Angel Fruit. Every time I come near something or someone with negative or 'evil' energy, I get a headache. And I've never had it this bad before. There's something seriously wrong with that island."

"We definitely have to go there then, don't we?" Kouki chuckled.

"Damn straight!" I stand up. "Okay then. We'll split into two groups. Me and Kouki, Kiyoko and Manabu."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Kiyoko inputs. "I'll go with you and Kouki and Manabu can team up. After all, we need at least one responsible person in both teams."

"I'm totally responsible." I pout at her.

She raises an eyebrow at me and I avoid her eyes.

"That's what I thought." She says.

"Meet ya there!" Pure white wings with teal tips materialize from my back as I yank on my hat and make sure my dagger is around my neck.

My Nodachi is in it's regular spot. I smirk as I hear my crew shouting after me. Cherry blossoms swirl past me and reach land right before I do. As I land, I'm not that surprised to see the cherry blossoms gather and morph into Kiyoko.

"Man." I groan as I dissipate my wings. "Logia type Devil Fruits are always so cool."

"Let's get going." Kiyoko chuckles.

For some reason, I felt a chill go down my spine. Strange.

* * *

**Yeah! I did it! Got through another chapter! Don't worry, there will be fighting in the next chapter. Don't forget to REVIEW or PM me! No flames please. If you don't like it, don't read it. I'm still unsure about who I should pair Toshiko with. Okay. On the wanted poster, it says 'Silvers D. Toshiko', because the World Government doesn't want anyone to know her mom was a former Marine. She prefers to go by her mom's name.**

**Your choices for Toshiko: **

**Too Late. I've already chosen!**

**Kazuki(femLuffy) pairing will be a surprise!**

** Other (if you think of anyone else, just review) **

**Your choices for Edeline(FemEd):**

**It will be Greed/Ling.**

** That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 3 The Tyrant of Hista Island

**Hey guys, I'm back! And I've decided a couple more pairings! Toshiko/?, Edeline(FemEd)/Greed(Ling). I know who Toshiko will be with. It took a while to decide What Naruto timeline I would use, but I've decided.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. And I am not paid for this, I write simply for my entertainment and the entertainment of my readers.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 The Tyrant of Hista Island**

**Undisclosed location»»»++**

A heavily built man with silver hair, a silver goatee, and harsh green eyes sat on a throne made out of bones. He chewed the rest of his meal at spit out the bones onto the floor.

"Sir." A skinny man appeared next to the man and kneeled. "There are pirates on the East side of the island. One of them appears to be 'Hell's Angel' Silvers D. Toshiko. What do you want me to do, sir?"

"What do you think?" The first man growled. "Kill all of the pirates. Try to keep the girl alive, but if you can't, I want that _demon spawn's_ head on a pike. Now leave me."

**Toshiko POV**

Kiyoko and I hadn't seen anyone since we'd stepped on the island. I sigh in frustration and lean against a tree.

"I think this island might be deserted." Kiyoko finally states.

"Ya think?" I respond sarcastically.

"Anyway. . ." Kiyoko continues. "We should head back -"

An arrow suddenly shot past Kiyoko, missing her by a mere inch. I go on the alert and scan the area. Two people appear in front of us, grinning madly. The one with the bow had spiky vermilion hair, teal eyes, tan skin, and stood at 5 foot 11 with a muscular build. The other one had curly red violet hair, lime eyes, and stood at 5 foot 9 with lightly tanned skin and snake bite piercings under his bottom lip. The guy with the bow also had a radioactive symbol on his throat, while the other guy had a skull and crossbones symbol.

"Hey, guys." I relax. "Ready to join my crew?"

"I don't know. . ." The one who has the bow looks thoughtful. "I've had a lot of fun harassing the locals."

"Might as well." The guy with the skull and crossbones symbol shrugs. "I'm Eiji Isamu and this is Sho Yuuta."

"My name is-"

"We _know_ what your name is." Yuuta's face shadows over. "The tyrant of this island has some kind of grudge against your dad. He put your wanted poster on all the practice dummies for his troops."

"Well that-_Ahhh_!" I fall to the ground, clutching my bloodied arm.

A black, razor sharp arrow sticks through my left forearm, dripping with some kind of foul smelling green liquid.

"It's one of his." Yuuta studies it. "We need to leave."

Yuuta scoops me up bridal style and starts sprinting with Isamu and Kiyoko following closely behind. Darkness creeps at the edges of my vision. I can feel myself starting to pass out. Pain shoots through my arm and I clench my teeth.

"Is she going to be okay?" I just barely hear Kiyoko ask. "Maybe. . . But-"

That's the last thing I heard Isamu say as I finally become unconscious.

**Undisclosed location»»»++**

**3rd Person POV**

"What do you mean, she _escaped_?!" The silver-haired man roared.

"Sir, it was confirmed that she was hit by one of the poisoned arrows." The skinny man knelt in front of the enraged man. "She couldn't have gotten far."

"I want her head!" He roared again.

**[£^^~Cut To~^^£]**

**Toshiko POV**

"Ngghh!" I groan as I crack my eyes open.

The first thing I notice is that I'm not in pain anymore.

"Toshi-chan?" A soft voice asks.

I whip my head around with wide eyes until I see a young woman.

"Kaa-san?" I call out hesitantly. "Is that you? Am I dead?"

"What are you talking about?" She gives me a confused look and I finally realize that it's just Kiyoko. "And no, you're not dead."

She helps me sit up slowly. Then I notice something missing. My entire left arm is gone.

"Wha- What's going on?" I panic a little, my breathing becomes rapid. "H- How -?"

"Calm down!" Kiyoko holds my head between her hands and forces me to look her in the eyes. "Your lucky that's all you lost. The poison on that arrow doesn't have an antidote. Even if someone ate the Devil Fruit for poison, they would still die if they got a dose of this. It's some kind of Dragon venom according to Yuuta. He's working on your automail, by the way."

"Actually, I'm done." Yuuta came into the room with a steel arm draped over his shoulder. "You ready?"

"Bring it." I nod to him.

Isamu follows Yuuta in and helps him set everything up. Then Yuuta pulls the switch.

"Mmmnn!" I clench my teeth to keep from crying out.

The pain disappears slowly as I take in long, deep breaths. I smile weakly at my crew. Their faces suddenly turn grim.

"Huh?" I narrow my eyes at them. "What's wrong?"

"The tyrant, Waru, has Kouki and Manabu." Isamu says bluntly. "He claims he won't let them go unless you surrender yourself to him."

"What?!" I start to get up. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's-"

"No." Yuuta cuts me off. "You just got your arm attached. Not to mention you've been out for almost five days. There's no way you can go up against him in this state."

"Yuuta, Isamu, and I will get them back." Kiyoko gives me a look that says obey or you're going to be in serious pain. "You will stay here and get used to your arm. Do. Not. Leave. Or I'll only make vegan food for five months."

I whimper a little and nod my head meekly. I don't want to go without meat for so long. And I don't think anyone else does either. They are right, after all.

"We'll be going now." Kiyoko continues. "Stay here. Don't make _too_ much noise."

"Get them back." I nod to her. "Unharmed."

Isamu, Yuuta, and Kiyoko leave me with nothing but myself for company. I sigh and bend my new arm, testing it. Then I practice my punches and hand signs. The arm was similar to Ed's. It was the same length as my other arm and if it had a skin graph, no one would be able to tell the difference.

**Kiyoko POV**

Isamu and Yuuta lead us to a fortress-like building. It was stark grey and stood out plainly from the forest.

"I'll go in from the back and try to locate Kouki and Manabu." I instruct them. "You two go in from the front and cause a distraction. Be as loud as you want."

"You got it." Isamu smirks slyly at me.

"This is gonna be fun." Yuuta matches his grin.

I sweat a bullet before dispersing into a cloud of cherry blossoms. I reform at the back of the building. There's a sudden explosion at the front of the building. I sigh in exasperation. So soon? Guess I can't complain. Our crew was bound to be a . . .unique one. Even though Toshiko, who was formerly Jessica, was usually childish, I was relieved that she was the one in charge. She'd always seemed to have an instinctual maternal quality. Everyone always commented that she acted like a 'mother hen'. Especially Danielle. I give a swift kick to the wall as yet another explosion rocks the ground. A hole appears. I disperse into another cherry blossom cloud and drift through the halls. I stop and reform when I reach a certain room. My jaw drops a little and I gasp in horror at the sight in front of me.

*****++ With Isamu and Yuuta ++*****

The two boys share a look when several lackeys file out and a skinny guy steps in front of them. He had slicked back pink hair, shifty black eyes, and an overall rat-like appearance.

"I am Osamu Kin and I-"

"Cut the bullshit, you ass-clown!" Yuuta snorts.

"We already know who you are, Okama." Isamu snickers. "Although I wish I didn't."

Kin's right eye twitches violently. "How dare you show such disrespect!" Kin snarls. "I'll have to beat some manners into you!"

"It seems that you don't know who we are." Yuuta yawns. "I'm Sho Yuuta. This is Eiji Isamu."

"Nani?!" Kin screeches. He's pale and sweaty now.

Isamu and Yuuta give him matching smirks.

"So you've heard of us, eh?" Yuuta cracks his knuckles.

"It won't make a difference, though." Isamu grins maniacally. "Either way you're gonna die. And I'm gonna make sure it's loud and painful."

Kiyoko POV

Kouki and Manabu were chained together in the middle of the room, in front of a throne made out of human bones. A bulky man with silver hair and goatee was sitting there, eating a human leg. I repress the urge to vomit. Zeff-Sensei had eaten his own leg, but that was so he wouldn't starve . . .and I didn't see him actually do it. But willingly eating another human beings flesh? Someone needed a one-way ticket to the nearest Insane Asylum. And it wasn't Toshiko.

"Who the hell are you?" The man sneers.

"I'm Kiyoko, the First Mate of the Angel Pirates." I stand a little taller. "My captain is-"

"Silvers D. Toshiko." He interrupts me. "The daughter of that piece of shit, Silvers Rayleigh. Soon . . . I shall have her head."

"Like Hell you will!" I snarl at him. "**Dance of the Cherry blossoms!**"

My arms turn into Cherry blossoms and swirl around him. They close in and cut him everywhere. He coughs up blood and slumps over a bit.

"I can't see why everyone is so afraid of you." I sigh. "You're weak."

"Zehahahaha!" His head shoots up and I flinch at the sudden sound. "You think that measly attack could kill me?! I am a God!"

"Someone has a God complex." Yuuta snickers as he enters the room. " Isamu is still outside. He was having too much fun torturing your men, Waru."

"As if I actually care about them." Waru scoffs. "They were insignificant pawns."

"Kiyoko." I glance at Yuuta. "Close your eyes. I don't want you to see this. **Acid Coffin!**"

I slam my eyes shut. Waru's screams echoes throughout the room. I place my hands over my ears so the sound isn't as loud. Soon enough, the screams die out.

"You can open your eyes." Yuuta yawns. "Too easy. This is why Isamu and I never bothered to kill him. He might have eaten a Mythical Zone type Devil Fruit, but he was weak."

I uncover my eyes and immediately look to Kouki and Manabu. They're awake and looking expectantly at me.

"You gonna get these chains off this century?" Kouki asks.

"Oi!" Manabu elbows him. "They didn't have to save us!"

"Of course we did." I reply as I break their chains.

"You're our Nakama, after all."Yuuta grins. "Our Captain would be pretty pissed if we just let you die."

**[£^^~Cut To~^^£]**

**Toshiko POV**

Isamu was covered from head to toe in blood when they got back. "Not mine." Isamu smirks as he catches my inquiring stare.

"Some of the men weren't very cooperative. I wanted to have some fun, but they didn't want to be tortured. What pansies."

"What the heck were you two doing?" I turn on Kouki and Manabu.

"Uhhhmmm. . . . Exploring?" Kouki laughs nervously.

My eyes narrow and I add a bit of KI to my stare. The two of them pale and begin to sweat profusely.

"How. Did. You. Get. Captured?" I stress each word.

"Well you see . . ." Manabu starts. "We ran into a group of villagers who were about to storm that fortress place and ended up agreeing to take down the tyrant who had taken over this island. That's . . .pretty much it."

"Well apparently. . ." I growl. "You underestimated your enemy."

"It doesn't matter." Kiyoko cuts in. "The tyrant, Waru, was targeting us anyway. He wanted your head. Because of your dad."

"Kuso!" I punch my automail fist through the wall.

"What's with the sudden change in attitude?" Manabu asks.

"You know who my dad is, right?" They nod. "But only because of the wanted poster. You don't know who my Kaa-san is, or was. She was a former Admiral. Etsuko D. Maki. Some Marine ass-hats showed up when I was eight. They shot my mom in the face because she refused to give me up. I only escaped, because I took one guy off guard. The idiots weren't even dressed like Marines. They had flipping suits on!"

"That's pretty messed up." Yuuta says. "Even by Isamu's standards."

"My what now?" Isamu asks him.

"Oh geez!" Kiyoko slaps her face into her hand. "How did I get caught up in this?"

"Luck!" I reply enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Yuuta begins. "Captain, I've been working on a ship since I learned how. It was finally completed about a week or two ago. I've just been adding things here and there."

**[£^^~Cut To~^^£]**

The ship is big. And beautiful. **{AN: BIGGER THAN MERRY, BUT SMALLER THAN SUNNY.}** The head of the ship is a skull, the lookout post is actually a huge room itself, there's a state of the art kitchen, a nice dining room, a Captain's quarters, a bath, a library, a place to hold cargo, or treasure, a wheel type steering thing, and two large separate rooms - most likely to separate males from females. About twenty or more people could sleep in there using hammocks. Kiyoko and I are able to fit at least nine bunk beds in both rooms.

"What do we name her?" Yuuta asks me.

"How about . . . . Hijōshiki no kakumei?" I decide.

"What does that mean?" Manabu asks.

"Revolution of the insane." Isamu chuckles. "It fits."

"Well, come on." I sigh. "We need to transfer our supplies and equipment before setting off. I don't want to lose daylight."

* * *

**Yeahhhh! Finished this chapter! Next up . . . The Elemental Nations! Flipping awesome! See ya next time. Review or PM me!**


	5. Chapter 4 The Elemental Nations

**Hiya! I'm glad to be back already. It's good to update so soon. Hope you guys like this chapter. It's time to finally get to that island. I struggled for a while, trying to decide whether she'd show up during the Kyuubi's rampage, when Naruto is about seven so she can adopt him, or just having it in ruins. Originally, I was gonna have her save Naruto from a severe beating and then pick up Fu and Gaara as she goes through the Elemental Nations, run into the Akatsuki and kidnap Tobi/Obito, Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame, but decided against it. Anyway . . . .On with the story! Fluff!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 The Elemental Nations**

**Toshiko POV**

"Lower the anchor." I announce. "You guys stay here. I need to do this on my own."

"You got it, Captain." Kouki and Manabu lower the anchor.

We're still about four or so miles from the shore. Instead of using my wings, I just hop off the ship and run across the water. It doesn't take long to get there. I have a duffel bag thrown over one shoulder and a much smaller bag of food inside it. If I stayed for more than a day, I could just hunt down something. A lot of the buildings or structures that I pass are in ruins. It's a wasteland. Guess there's no chance of finding my aunt now. Oh well. I explore as I walk and fill my duffel with scrolls. After a while, I come across a scorched sign with 'Kono' on it, but it seems that some letters have been burnt away. There's a large mountain with six faces on it. I freeze when I see something move in my peripheral vision.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" I yell.

Fourteen ghostly figures appear in front of me.

"We've never had visitors before." A tall man with spiky hair pulled into a low ponytail and marks going down his face from his eyes says.

"What happened here?" I ask while looking around.

"War." A man with a mask covering his face and gravity defying hair states simply.

"Why are you here Gaki?" A woman with her hair in twin tails, a diamond shaped mark on her forehead, and large breasts crosses her arms.

"My mom was from here." I sigh. "How long has it been like this?"

"For us? About two hundred and eighty-four years." A young man with short hair and a fake smile says. "Eight hundred and fifty-six years for the outside world."

"Frick." I mutter. _'Then how. . ? My mom must've been caught in a time warp when she was set adrift. . .' _

Then an idea pops into my head.

"I just got the best idea!" I announce. "You guys should join my crew!"

"We're ghosts, in case you didn't notice." A guy with bandages wrapped around his face scoffs.

"No problem." I focus my hand in front of me. "**Angelic Revival**!"

It takes almost all of my energy and concentration to do this. A bright light washes over the area. After the light dies down, my head begins to throb.

Third person POV

"Kai!" Kakashi tried to dispel the illusion, but it didn't work.

It wasn't an illusion. They had bodies again. And they were younger. Sai, Ino, Neji, Haku, and Gaara were seventeen, Gai, Obito, Iruka, and Kakashi were nineteen, Zabuza, Minato, and Kushina were twenty, Jiraiya was twenty-six, and Tsunade was twenty-five. They turned to thank the girl when they notice she's pale and sweaty. She flinches and grabs her head as if she's in pain. Zabuza manages to catch her before she collapses.

Kiyoko POV

Toshiko has been gone for a while now. Almost half the week.

"I'm going to find her." I announce. "Manabu, you're in charge."

With that, I turn into a mass of cherry blossoms and search the land. It's not long before I see a muscular man with spiky black hair, chocolate eyes, and a bandages covering most of his face with Toshiko in his arms. There are thirteen other people besides him. I reform next to the man and Toshiko.

"Captain!" I kneel next to her, ignoring the others. "I made food. A lot of it. There's meat~."

"Food?" She asks weakly and her eyes crack open a bit.

Everyone else sweats a bullet. Toshiko covers her mouth as she yawns.

"Good nap." She says in a sleepy tone.

Then her eyes close again. I chuckle at her antics.

"Umm. .who're you?" A man with silver gravity defying hair and gray eyes asks.

"I'm Kiyoko." I inform them. "The First Mate of the Angel Pirates. She's Etsuko D. Toshiko, my Captain."

"Pirates?" A blond woman with a huge bust inquires. "Is that what she meant by her crew?"

"I take it she asked you to join?" I grin at them.

"Yeah." A man with spiky white hair nods.

"Sounds fun, 'ttebane!" A woman with red hair shouts enthusiastically.

"We might as well." A young man with red hair, blue-green eyes rimmed with black, no eyebrows, and the kanji for 'love' above his left eye says in a monotone.

The others agree. We get to the ship quickly.

Toshiko POV

When I wake up, I'm being held by a pair of warm, strong arms. The guy with bandages on his face is holding me.

"I'm awake." I announce. "You can put me down now."

"Sorry, but no can do." He replies. "Doctor's orders."

"You can sit her up, Zabuza." I recognize the voice of the blond.

The man, Zabuza, shifts me so that I'm sitting in his lap, leaning against him. My face turns red.

"You're as innocent as ever." Kiyoko laughs.

"It's not funny!" I protest.

"Let's move on." The guy with red hair says. "My name is Sabaku no Gaara."

"Hatake Kakashi." The man with the mask says.

"Senju Tsunade." The blond says.

"Uzumaki Kushina, 'ttebane!" The woman with red hair says.

"My name is Namikaze Minato." The man with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes smiles warmly.

"I am Maito Gai!" The weird man in the green spandex suit and orange leg warmers declares.

"My name is Sai." The guy with black hair, pale skin, and fake smile.

"I'm Umino Iruka." The man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar horizontally across his nose smiles.

"Momochi Zabuza." The guy with bandages wrapped around his face and holding me says.

"Haku." The girl with long dark brown hair and warm brown eyes smiles kindly.

"Hyuga Neji." The guy who looks like he's blind.

"Yamanaka Ino." The girl with blond hair and blue-green eyes grins.

"I'm Uchiha Obito." The guy with short spiky black hair and dark eyes.

"And I. . ." The man with long spiky white hair tied into a low ponytail poses. "Am self proclaimed super pervert and the great Toad Sage, Jiraiya!"

Tsunade punches him in the head and he lands in the water.

"Unhuhuhuhu!" I can't hold back a laugh.

They stare at me in shock and my face turns red again, but I can't stop laughing. After a couple seconds, they start laughing too.

"Kawaī!" Kushina and Ino squeal.

"Your laugh is adorable." Kakashi says.

I put my hand over my mouth so I'll stop.

"I'm Eiji Isamu." Isamu announces.

"Sho Yuuta." Yuuta yawns. "Carpenter and Mechanic."

"Kiyoko." Kiyoko grins. "Chef and First Mate."

"I'm Hiraku Kouki." Kouki chuckles.

"Hiraku Manabu." Manabu says. "Navigator."

"And I'm Etsuko D. Toshiko." I state. "Captain. Welcome aboard. Kouki, Manabu, raise the anchor. We're setting sail."

"You got it." They answer together.

"You need to rest." Tsunade orders.

"This way." Kiyoko stands and I'm once again being carried.

Kiyoko leads him to the Captain's quarters, which has a soft queen sized bed.

"Looks like you have Toshiko duty." Kiyoko declares, much to my annoyance. "Don't leave, even when she falls asleep. Toshiko has horrible night terrors if she's sleeping in a room no one else is in."

"I'm right here." I grumble.

"Yeah, I know." Kiyoko smirks.

My eyelids start to sag, but I fight against the exhaustion. Zabuza sits on the bed, lays me down next to him, and pulls the covers over me. He notices that I'm trying to stay awake.

"She'll fall asleep if you run your fingers through her hair." Kiyoko informs him before shutting the door.

Zabuza takes her advice and runs his fingers through my hair. I can't fight it off anymore and drift off.

£~¥ Skip ¥~£

Zabuza Third Person POV

_ 'I must have fallen asleep.'_ Zabuza muses.

He was now under the covers. Toshiko had draped her leg over his midsection, her arm over his chest, and was snuggling against his side. Zabuza's right arm was around her waist while his left hand was still in her soft hair.

"Is breakfast done?" She asks with a yawn.

"Maybe we should go find out." Zabuza suggests.

Toshiko tenses up and slowly opens her eyes. When her eyes meet his, her face turns red.

"Can you please let me go, Zabuza-san?" Toshiko asks sheepishly.

"Of course." Zabuza gives her a look. "But I can't move. You're on top of me."

She squeaks a little and pulls her leg and arm off of him. Zabuza chuckles and gets off the bed easily. Toshiko, however, falls out, tangled in the blanket.

Toshiko POV I throw the sheets off of me and back onto the bed. Then I shoot Zabuza a glare and walk out of the room. The smell of food floats over to me. I follow it to the dining room, which is more like a small cafeteria. Everyone is already there. I sit next to Kiyoko and start eating. The seat next to me slides back and I'm pretty sure Zabuza is sitting there.

"It's about time you woke up." Tsunade smirks.

"You two looked awfully cozy in there." Jiraiya gives Zabuza a look.

I nearly choke on my food and my face turns red yet again. Kiyoko pats my back.

"Sorry about that." Kouki grins. "Toshiko is a closet pervert."

"Shut up!" I throw a spoon at him. "I'll spoon you!"

Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Kushina, Neji, and Zabuza give me strange looks.

"Not like that!" I exclaim and my face turns bright red when I realize what I've just said.

"Here." Jiraiya hands me an orange book. "Read this."

Tsunade glares at Jiraiya. It looked like she could throw poisoned daggers at him with her eyes. Kushina looks like she's about to kick his ass. I give him a questioning look and open it up. . . . . Then look back up with a confused look.

"I don't understand." I admit. "What's . . I don't even. . . Am I missing something?"

"She knows your implying something, but she can't always tell what." Kiyoko explains. "Otherwise, she's as innocent as a new born baby."

"Oi!" I glare at her. "I'm right here."

"I know." She grins at me.

"Where did the food go?" Gai looks at the middle of the table where all the food used to be with a confused expression.

"That was a great meal." I nod to Kiyoko.

"Our Captain has a bottomless pit for a stomach." Kouki comments. "If you don't eat fast, she'll get your food."

The ninja, I realize, are sending each other looks. They seem to want to talk about something. Jiraiya, Minato, and Gaara nod to each other slightly. Gaara suddenly stands, stopping all conversation. He puts a piece of paper on the table so I can see it clearly.

"When did you get that?" I ask him.

"So you know about this?" Jiraiya questions.

"Of course I do." I gesture to the picture. "It's my wanted poster."

"But you were eight." Kushina comments. "We haven't known you that long, but we can tell you're not a bad person. What could you have done to get such a high bounty at such a young age?"

"You misunderstand. . ." I laugh bitterly. "That's not it. . ."

My crew, minus the ninja, stiffen and cringe a little. The nin look expectant.

"My crime is existing. . ." I answer with a dead serious expression.

Gaara and Haku give me a look of understanding. Sai doesn't have the fake smile painted on his face anymore. Kushina and Minato seem like they're remembering something.

"What do you mean by that?" Jiraiya asks with a serious expression.

"My father, Silvers Rayleigh, also known as 'Dark King' Silvers Rayleigh, was the First Mate of Gol D. Roger." I inform them. "Gol D. Roger being the King of the Pirates. He was executed twenty years ago. Silvers Rayleigh, however, survived and is actually still alive. Although, he didn't know about me . . . He still might not, but I doubt it. My mom never told anyone who my dad was, or is, but somehow the information got out. The World Government found out and sent people to kill me when I was eight. They failed, obviously, but only because I took one of their guys by surprise. He gave me the scar on my face. Before I got away . . . I saw them shoot my Kaa-san in the head. She was an Admiral before she had me! The third highest rank in the flipping Navy!"

By the time I'm finished, I'm glaring a hole in the table. I stand up and walk out. Once I'm out, I stand by the rail, stare out at the sea, and take a deep breath. The salty ocean air smells good. My peace is interrupted when I loud 'bang' sounds. I turn to see a glowing transmutation circle carved into the the wood of the ship. 'Crap.' Is all I have time to think before smoke bellows out and two figures appear. The first is a tall, willowy woman with ivory skin, blood red eyes, short baby fine raven hair, a cloak that looked like it was made of shadows with the kanji for 'fate' on the back, mesh shirt, black shorts, sandals, a gun holstered on her right hip, and a rocket launcher on her back. The other was a shorter, curvy young woman with long curly white-blond hair, celeste blue eyes, angelic features, a cloak that seems to be made of light with the kanji for 'Faith' on the back, high necked form fitting violet tank top, baggy camo pants tucked into almost knee-high combat boots, a Tantō strapped to her left thigh, and a skinny six foot sword on her back.

"Who. . ?" I'm at a loss for words. "Where . . ? Did Truth send you?"

"Yeah." The black haired girl sighs. "We kinda messed up, so-"

"'We'?" The other girl gives her a dark expression. "You're the one who decided to 'liven things up'. I got dragged along. I'm Faith. This is Fate."

_ 'How come no one has come out here yet?'_ I ask myself.

"Because we froze time." Faith answers. "This is for you."

She pushes a crate that almost comes to waist to me. If I crouched, I could probably fit in it.

"The stuff inside will tell you what you need to know." Fate informs me.

"Sorry we can't stay to explain, but we're needed elsewhere." Faith cuts a glare at Fate. "The only upside is that I won't see you for a while. Oh, and this is yours."

Faith hands the Tantō and the sword to me. I strap the sword onto my back so the hilt peeks over my left shoulder. Then I strap the Tantō to my right thigh.

"Give these to Hideko." Fate hands over the two weapons she's carrying and seeing my confused expression, explains. "Stephanie."

"Oh." I nod and accept them.

Faith and Fate then disappear, along with the seal. I put the guns in the Captain's quarters and take the crate to the lookout post, which is a decent sized room itself. From there, I start reading.

£~¥ The Next Day ¥~£

**Third Person POV**

"Kushina?" Kiyoko called out. "Can you get Toshi-chan?"

"Huh?" Kushina looked up from where she was leaning against Minato. "You should have Kakashi do it. Or Zabuza. Maybe Obito? Or you could send all three."

Kiyoko sighs in exasperation.

"Kakashi, Obito, Zabuza!" She yells. "Go get Toshi-chan from the lookout post!"

The crew had let Toshiko be while they thought about what she'd said. Kushina and Minato said they should give her some time. Kiyoko was pretty worried about her, since Kiyoko was one of the closet to her when they were Jessica and Vivian. They saw each other as sisters, even though they weren't related. As Jessica, she'd never had a 'loving' family. Her mom had been an abusive drunk and her younger siblings had detested her because she tried to take the much needed role of 'mother hen'. She didn't have any friends until sixth grade when she'd met Stephanie, Vivian, Nick, Genesis, and Morgan. The rest had come later.

_'Come on, Toshi-chan. . .'_ Kiyoko thinks. _'Don't lose yourself to anger. . .' _

£~¥ Lookout Room ¥~£

Toshiko is reading something intently when Zabuza, Obito, and Kakashi enter. She's muttering under her breath. The three men were amused to hear her. It seemed like she'd gotten over the talk from yesterday.

"Ma ma, Toshi-chan . ." Kakashi says. "What are you reading?"

"Truth wasn't very truthful. . ." Toshiko says darkly. "Kakashi-san, can you gather the crew?"

"Sure, Toshi-chan." Kakashi nods. "Come on, Obito."

Obito followed him, but Zabuza stayed. He watched her angrily stuff papers into a crate.

"Are you bringing that down?" Zabuza asks her.

"Yeah." She opens the window. "I'll meet ya there."

With that, she puts the crate over one shoulder and hops out of the window. Toshiko lands gracefully, like a cat, and sets down the crate.

**Toshiko POV**

The crew is finally gathered around. They seem confused. I put a foot on the crate and cross my arms. Everyone except the nin are instantly on alert. I don't usually act serious.

"Truth lied to us." I state bluntly, ignoring the shocked reactions. "We weren't chosen by coincidence. We were picked on purpose."

"'Truth'?" Jiraiya asks. "Do you mean that strange outline guy?"

"How do you know?" I question him.

"Truth told us we weren't allowed to pass on yet, because we still had 'purposes'." Minato sighs.

"Well, now that we're on the same page . ." I continue. "It seems that we, and by 'we' I don't mean the ninja, were originally part of the kingdom of Eden."

"What?!" Jiraiya and Tsunade look shocked.

"You know about Eden?" I turn to them.

"It was always a myth!" Jiraiya protests. "Legend said the island would appear every hundred years. Until it just stopped showing up."

"That's because Eden was a floating island." I say. "It would move all over. They had advanced technology and were actually the ones who created the Devil Fruits. But then the twenty knights gathered and decided the Eden was a threat. Eden was able to do three things, four really, before they were destroyed. The first is leaving behind a string of clues called 'Poneoglyphs' for future generations to uncover. The second is destroying all of their own technology so the knights wouldn't get it. Then, they were able to permanently preserve the souls of thirteen people who would be reborn with their memories intact. They also hid all of their knowledge with those thirteen people. But that's where things got screwed up. Truth lost the souls and they, or rather we, ended up on the other side of the gate. Eden, like any other kingdom, was ruled by a monarch. And so three of us are royalty. Not only is there scrolls and other information in this crate, but there is also some Eden styled clothing."

"Which three?" Kiyoko asks.

"Umm. . ." I fidget. "Hideko is the princess and Manabu is the prince."

"And you're the heir?" Gaara inquiries.

"Shouldn't have said nothin' about that. . ." I look away. "It's too much of a pain."

The nin, minus Zabuza, Haku, and Gaara, laugh.

"You sound like you're part of the Nara clan." Ino laughs.

"Captain." I turn to Kiyoko, who's staring at the mast behind me. "We've got company."

* * *

** Cliffhanger! Yeahhhh! I'm gonna keep ya all in suspense! Take that! Wanna know why? Cuz I only have 1 flipping review on this story! I won't update until it goes from one to ten! You guys understand?! Ten! Kazuki (femLuffy) will either be paired with Kakashi or Bartolome or Gaara or Sai. Edeline (FemEd) will be paired with Ling/Greed. Naruto X Sakura. Tsunade X Jiraiya. Hinata X Zoro or Law. Shikamaru X Temari. Kushina X Minato (obviously). Toshiko X Zabuza or Madara. Ino X . . . Marco? If you guys think of something else, review. Who do you think is on the ship? Try to guess! If you guess correctly, I'll make a filler chapter with a theme or idea you pick, but it has to do with the story and can't be too . . .unreal. Here's a hint; there are two people. Bye for now!**


End file.
